Wet games
by mishatippins
Summary: Megstiel- meg and Cas shower time


He always loved those moments after a hunt.

When the hunt was local and they were both too dirty to overlook a shower, and close enough to the bunker to use the showers there. Castiel found he enjoyed showers, loving how the hot water scalded his skin and made him clean. To be honest, it made him feel like an angel again.

Standing in the Letter's shower, sighing as the water pressure washed the dirt and mud caked on his body, legs twitching as tiny hands rubbed his caves.

Now this…this was his second favorite moment after a hunt.

Meg was mostly clean except for the mud that still clung to her hair, her hands digging into his thighs as she pulled herself up and pressed her nose to his lower abdomen.

"Glad they let you keep the body," she muttered, running her hands up his chest and feeling dirt peel off her fingertips. "Would hate to you see you in something else."

"What else would they do with it?" he asked her. "Jimmy's brain dead."

"Accept the complement, Clarence."

He did so, moaning when she trailed her hands over his organ, sliding down to grab it gently. Castiel felt his back press against the tile of the shower wall, his elbows falling back in reflex to be sure he'd be caught over the short distance.

"Shut up."

"I…didn't say anything."

"I'm not gonna suck it dirty, Cas. I have standards," she mused, rubbing his cock until she could feel him harden. "Really? Hard from dick cleaning?"

"It feel nice."

He was starting to fluster and she smirked. "Good. Glad someone's enjoying himself."

She rubbed the head again and she felt his moan vibrate all the way down his body, and with a smirk she proceeded to swallow him.

He muffled a pleasured scream with his hand while still bracing against the wall, Meg amused at how quickly he lost that sliver of control. Another plus one of Human Castiel.

Shuffling back to get balanced, Meg kept her hold with her lips and continued sucking, her lips teasing his rock hard organ and eyes squeezing shut after a soft bite.

He could feel her smile and it was destroying him.

Without his grace to singe her he felt completely powerless as Meg turned more pain and more pleasure with every slide of her mouth. He had less control and was about to break when he felt her hands scratch up his chest.

Suddenly she pulled off him with a 'pop'. and blinked a lazy gaze at him. "Wash my hair," she ordered.

"What?"

"I wont be able to do it. It smells and still has dirt in it. I do a thing, you do a thing. Plus it's gettin' cold."

He got her meaning and grabbed for one of Sam's bottles, frowning at the label of "Men's Long" before pouring an amount into his hands.

He expected her to wait for him but when she quickly resumed sucking he gasped and almost slammed a hand on her head, shaky hand trying to massage the messy goop in her hair.

Foam started to form and Meg was pushing Castiel over the edge, the former angel struggling to keep calm as he felt her tongue roll around his cock.

"Meg!" he shouted and she tore from his dick, his fingers caught in tangles in her hair and her face just dodging his come. Castiel fell back against the wall, breath ragged and eyes dilated so large it looked as if they would turn demon black.

"Nice save," Meg panted, watching as Cas fell down to his ass, water pelting the side of his face.

He managed to catch his breath, stretching his legs and turning to face her. "Thank you."

"Shit," meg muttered when she felt the watch start to fade to an icy cold, her skin almost reacting to the quick change like it touched fire instead of flesh.

"Let me finish," He muttered, motioning to her hair. "Quickly, before it gets too cold."

—

Dean still wasn't happy about the two of them together, expecially when they were alone. But when they finally appeared out of the shower, talking amongst themselves, Dean slipped into the bathroom, still angry that Castiel had learned how to quickly call first shower.

"Little angel bitch," Dean muttered, sliding the doors open and almost slamming his face in the wall.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he moaned at the pool of shampoo on the floor, mixed with things he rather not think about.

"I'm going to kill him," Dean growled. "And then I'll kill his little girlfriend too," he hissed, running cold water over the mess.


End file.
